The Fate of Red-X
by Gazorscreen
Summary: Six months after the Teen Titans collectively defeated The Brotherhood of Evil, a new evil rises from inside the darkness. Red-X sees this as his opportunity to prove himself to the Teen Titans to be worthy enough to be a Titan himself. Will Red-X ever become a Teen Titan? Will the darkness be conquered? Read to find out. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.


**Hey guys I am starting a new story and this one is a Teen Titans story. This is my version of the series had it continued. To avoid any confusion later about this story I will be referring to Slade as Deathstroke and Terra is a Titan. Also I will be adding Kilowatt into the main team as well. Anyway I'll stop talking now. Enjoy the chapter and please review.**

Chapter 1: Memories from the Past

The nighttime air was warm with an occasional breeze. It was around 11:30 p.m. but the city was still awake with people roaming the streets. A young man who was 19 years old observed the vibrant nighttime life in the city from his bedroom window of his apartment building which was located in a rundown section of Jump City. He turned around and walked to his bed and lay down on the soft mattress. His room was dark and messy with the floor nearly invisible with the amount of junk that was on the floor. There were a couple notable items though, such as his array weapons and his black and gray caped suit which had a red x on the chest armor and on his mask. This young man was none other than the hi-tech, tactical thief know as Red-X, whose real name was Jason Todd.

Jason felt bored just lying on his bed so got up and turned the television and VCR player on. He reached over to his cabinet and pulled out a dust cassette which he then inserted into the player. This information recorded on this cassette was no ordinary information. It contained a short, but a very important news clip of the city's finest young people, the Teen Titans. He took the remote and hit play and watched the clip.

_News Anchor: Good morning, I'm Seth Johnson and this is Channel 8 news. We have some very important news for you today. The Teen Titans from around the world had teamed up for one final fight against the super villain organization known as The Brotherhood of Evil. The fight ended with the Teen Titans reigning victorious. Now we take you to Carolyn Meyers for more details on this story. Carolyn._

_Carolyn: Good morning Seth, I'm here today on the 52__nd__ street with the leader of the Teen Titans. Robin, yesterday you led the Titans to victory over The Brotherhood of Evil, how did you feel as the fight was going on?_

_Robin: I felt confident about winning but the path to get there was certainly nerve-wrecking. Our entire team was divided into multiple squadrons to try and win by using the old divide and conquer method, but it wasn't a good idea as most of the Titans including me were captured._

_Carolyn: What do you mean by captured?_

_Robin: The Brotherhood of Evil's Madam Rouge has shape shifting capabilities. She infiltrated our team by turning into Hot Spot. She then stole the real Hot Spot's communicator which The Brain had rigged leading to the capture of many of the Titans._

_Carolyn: So how exactly did victory come about?_

_Robin: There was a small fraction of Titans who weren't captured which included Beast Boy, Mas, Pantha, Herald, and Jericho. They came up with a last minute plan and freed the captured Titans and that's when the fight really started._

_Carolyn: Well it's thanks to you and your team that Jump City is now much safer than it was before._

_Robin: It's our pleasure._

The clip ended there. Jason turned the T.V and VCR off and looked over at his nightstand where a newspaper lay. The front page title read _6 Months Has Passed and a New Evil Rises: The Titans Have More Work To Do. _Jason stared at the celling and let his mind take over his thoughts.

A memory popped into his head, it was the one of when he first met the Titans. He had been on the run from the Titans who had received a distress call from the city police that there was a hi-tech thief on the loose. Back then his only intention was to steal a few bottles of a dangerous and unstable substance known as Xenothium which was used to power the Red-X suit. The only way to get it was to steal from the lab that made it but he was interfered by the Teen Titans. He ran away with the Titans in close pursuit. While on the run, he and the Titans had unexpectedly encountered a mad scientist named Professor Chang who was experimenting with the Xenothium at the time. He had created a weapon that would disintegrate anything that he aimed it at. As Chang was about fire the Xenothium cannon at Titan Tower he interfered and stopped Chang while at the same time rescuing Robin. Robin then stared at him confused and question his actions.

_Robin: I thought you didn't like playing the hero._

_Red-X: Doesn't mean I don't know how._

His mind jerked him into another memory but this was closer to present day. It was the day the Titans had chased Ding Dong Daddy to retrieve Robin's briefcase which held personal information about Robin and his past. Again he interfered to seize the case but he wasn't the only one that day out to get the case. Because of Starfire's big mouth Gizmo learned about the chase and let every super villain in the Brotherhood of Evil know about it which prompted them to join the mad chase for the case. During the chase his bike was destroyed but luckily he was saved by Robin. He was confused why Robin would do such a thing.

_Red-X: Saving me was a mistake…The briefcase really means that much to you?_

_Robin: You have no idea._

_Red-X: Then go get it._

He launched himself off of Robin's R-cycle and landed a super villain's vehicle and began destroying all of the vehicles. He finally landed on Gizmo's one wheel motorbike and planted a detonation device on the window. Gizmo snapped at him in fury.

_Gizmo: Who's side are you on, Barf Brain?!_

_Red-X: Mine!_

His mind brought him back into reality and he knew what his destiny was. He had to become a Teen Titan.

"I've been more of a hero than a villain," he thought in his head. "I need to become a Titan and somehow I will prove myself to the Titans to be worthy enough to be one of them. Tomorrow…tomorrow I will begin the path to my destiny."

With that thought in his head he closed his eyes and slept.

**2 am the next morning two miles outside of Jump City deep within the canyons.**

A man had walked out to the outskirts of Jump City which was surrounded by canyons. It was dark and stormy; there was a heavy downpour of rain. The man kept walking; he was wearing a metallic suit colored beige, gray, and black. He stood about six feet and four inches off the ground. The man had a lean muscular built body which was perfect for an assassin. The man had finally reached a gate of freaky looking dark castle where he was greeted by a masked dark hooded figure. The figure looked at him for a second and then spoke in a cold voice.

"Welcome Slade Wilson…or should I say Deathstroke. My master has been waiting for you."

_[Thunder cracks as the lightning lights up the sky]_

**I know this chapter is short but I did that intentionally. The chapters that will follow will be longer and more detailed. In the next chapter I will introduce the new evil which I have created. The next chapter will be darker and will reveal the intentions of this new evil force. The Titans themselves will not appear until the third chapter so hang in there. Please review and leave any questions and suggestions that you may have for me. Thank you.**


End file.
